


FIC: Truth or Dare

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron, Harry, and Hermione play a little game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

“Truth or dare?” Harry asked Ron after a quick glance and a wink in Hermione's direction.

The three of them sat on the floor of the parlor in number twelve Grimmauld Place. A fire crackled brightly in the immaculate room and a tray of butterbeer and their favorite afters rested on the table. Kreacher had been given explicit instructions not to turn up unless called.

“Truth,” Ron said easily. He lay on his side, head propped on his arm, bridging the space between the two settees.

Harry sat with his back against one settee; Hermione faced him, leaning against the other.

Hermione knew from Harry's tone and the twinkle in his eyes that Ron wasn’t going to like his question. They’d already covered sex in general, now it was about to get personal.

“Do you think about Hermione when you wank?”

She turned six shades of red.

“Oi, mate,” Ron exclaimed as he sat up, now also resembling a tomato. “What kind of question is that?”

Of the three of them, Ron had always been the most modest. It was surprisingly endearing.

“C'mon, Ron, we're playing Truth or Dare, what do you expect?” Harry argued. “And it's not like we can't hea—”

“Well, if you already know, why ask?” He avoided Hermione's gaze.

“’Cause I want to hear you admit it,” Harry said with a grin.

“Well, who else would be I thinking of anyway?” he huffed. “’Course it’s Hermione.”

Hermione fought a smile as heat rushed to her face. Ron had confessed it to her several weeks ago when she'd heard him through the wall calling her name. She'd pressed him about it until he'd finally admitted it. “Your turn, Ron,” she said.

He finally looked at her. “Truth or dare?”

She arched a trimmed brow, raising her chin defiantly. “Dare.” Her tone dared him in return.

Ron’s brows disappeared beneath his fringe and he considered her challenge for several moments.

With a nervous lick of his lips, Ron said, “I dare you to wank in front of us.”

Hermione's mouth opened in a perfectly round O, heat flooding her face and other parts once more. Had that request really come out of Ron’s mouth?

He watched her eagerly, anxiously, not knowing whether he’d gone too far. She had wondered a time or two what it would be like to masturbate in front of Ron. What did another set of eyes—Harry’s eyes—matter?

She glanced from Harry to Ron and nodded. Swallowing, she flipped her skirt up, removed her knickers, and dropped her legs open, showing her trimmed fanny to both boys.

Without further ado, she ran her index and middle finger along her opening, gathering her natural lubrication. It wasn't going to take long, she was already turned on from the previous rounds of the game, which until now had only included truths. Hers was the first dare.

And now, with two sets of eyes trained on her nether regions, she suddenly felt quite bold and sexy, if truth be told.

After a few swipes along her twat, she rubbed her clit, arching against her fingers in pleasure. She slid her fingers down, into her opening, and then back up and around her clit again. She gasped and repeated the action once, twice, three times more before finding a quite pleasurable though mild release. Her bum rocked back and forth a couple of times as she inhaled and exhaled deeply through her climax. When the primary waves passed, she went limp with satiety.

“Blimey, 'Mione, that was bloody brilliant,” said Ron, a look of awe on his scarlet face.

“Like that, did you?” she said, sitting up and covering herself.

“Oh, yeah.”

“So Harry, your turn, then . . . truth or dare?”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
